A Part Of Me Will Always Be With You
by Sora Takenouchi Ishida
Summary: A crap version of the cutest and sweetest fic I've ever read.
1. Chapter 1

**A Part Of Me Will Always Be With You**

Part 1:

"Don't do that"  
He kept walking and she followed him closely.  
"Don't go"  
"I need to save him. I left him there and I have to bring him back"  
"No, you don't. He's dead. And besides, you just go back from there"  
He turned and walked towards her. He looked deeply in her hazel eyes, which were red. Her hair was covering her face because of the wind and he gently brushed it behind her ear to get to see her better. Then he caressed her face and she felt an awkward and a nice feeling.  
"I'm sorry"  
He kissed her forehead and turned to get the EL.  
"You know, I can't take this anymore"  
He stopped but didn't turn.  
"I won't be able to wait for you until you come back. And, _if_ you come back, I don't know if we can continue from where we stopped. It'll be painful. For you and for me. For both of us. We're getting tired from each other and we'll end up getting even more tired later"  
He swallowed hard and remained in silence for a moment.  
"I need to go"  
She shook her head in agreement.  
"So, it's over?"  
He didn't answer.  
"It's over?"  
She shouted this time and he started to lose his temper. He turned and screamed as loud as he could.  
"Yes, it's over! It's been over since the incident with your brother!"  
"Great!"  
He turned and started walking towards the EL. She kept watching him before she walked back in the ER. He turned and didn't see her outside. He started walking after her, but turned again and went towards the EL.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Abby went back inside with crying eyes and headed to the lounge. She sat down on the sofa and put her head on the hands. Then she thought about everything they went through and cried. Neela walked in the lounge and Abby quickly wiped away her tears. But Neela noticed she's been crying and sat down next to her.  
"What happened?"  
Abby lifted her head and stared at Neela. Her eyes were red and she didn't even need to say nothing to Neela. And she put his hand on Abby's shoulder.  
"He went for good?"  
Abby slowly agreed and tears began to fall from her eyes again.  
"I'm sorry"  
Abby closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them. She looked at Neela and paused for a moment.  
"I love him so much. I love him. I don't know if I'll be able to live without him"  
"Then you should go after him and not give up this easily of the love of your life"  
Abby and Neela looked up to where the voice came from and soon a person came out of the darkness.  
"If you really love him, you won't let him run away"  
Abby got up. She sighed before she continued.  
"You're right. I need to go after him and tell him how I feel about him"  
"Go Abby. And don't come back without him by your side"  
"Don't worry. I won't. I can spend all my money traveling around the world. But I won't give up until I find him. I need to tell him that I need him"  
"Go for it Abby" – Neela said, and then she blushed when she realized what she had just said.  
Abby walked to her house to grab some of her stuff. But she decided to get changed to meet him, starting by the shower. She took some of her best clothes and slowly started to take the ones on her body. The touch of her hand on her skin made her remind of him, of how he touched her in the softest away someone could ever touch. And she remembered that night.

_Carter's in the shower, the radio is playing Goo Goo Dolls  
_"_You realize you've been in there for 20 minutes?  
_"_You miss me, or am I wasting water?"  
_"_Both. How much longer are you gonna be?"  
_"_Your shift doesn't start for two hours."  
_"_Yeah, there's an 8:00 meeting near here."  
_"_You going?"  
_"_I'm thinking about it. pause Hello? Something wrong? walks towards shower stall What are you doing?"  
__He pulls her in and robe falls to ground._

Abby decided to rush to get him soon. She got dressed quickly and grabbed some things she would need after she headed towards the airport.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Abby arrived at the airport and hoped that him would be still waiting for the flight. She ran to the admitting desk and looked at the flight chart.

_Damn it! He already left._

"May I help you?"  
"Yes. I want a ticket to Paris"  
"What flight?"  
"The next one"  
"Ok"  
Abby took the money and picked the ticket.  
"Thank you"

And she walked to the window and stared at the planes that took off and landed. She wondered where he would be right now. If he was thinking about her. If he was mad at her. If he loved her. Hours later, she arrived in Paris and realized that she didn't know the city. She walked towards the windows and slowly lifted her hand and touched them. Then she felt a warm hand touching her shoulder.  
"Abby?"  
She trembled. She recognized that voice. She recognized that warm hand. It could be only one person. She happily smiled and then turned and faced him.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4:

"What are you doing here?"  
"I… huh… I came to give you this"  
She handed him a paper with his itinerary.  
"That's it? You came all over here to give me just a single paper?"  
She didn't answer but she could sense the anger on his words and lowered her head. He looked at her with an angry face and then walked away from her. She slowly lifted her head and looked at him.  
"C'mon. Let's go the hotel. You're probably tired"  
She grabbed her stuff and walked towards him. They walked to the cab and haven't talked to each other during the ride. They soon arrived at the hotel.  
"You can keep the bed. I'll sleep on the couch"  
"There's enough space for us two here"  
She quickly regretted of what she said. It was obvious he didn't want to be around her.  
"That's great!" – She yelled as she went through her things.  
"What?"  
"I forgot my t-shirts over my bed"  
He walked into the room and looked through his bags.  
"Here" – He threw one of his t-shirts to her – "You can use it"  
"Thank you"  
She put his t-shirt over the bed and took hers out. He looked at her and saw her black bra. The black bra he loved so much. The one she used in the event they went, while she still was with Luka. And he was so focused that he didn't even hear her.  
"John! John! What happened?"  
"Huh… nothing"  
"Ok" – She looked at his t-shirt – "I don't think I'm gonna wear it. You can use"  
She walked towards the bed and lied on the right side. He put his t-shirt back on his bag and picked a short and put it on. Then he walked towards the bed. He looked at her, who's back was facing him. But she felt that he was looking at her because she trembled. Tears began to fall from her eyes and she began to sob hard. He turned, put his arms around her and rolled her to him.  
"What are you doing here?"  
There was angry on his voice. He continued looking at her and she looked away.  
"I told you. I needed to give you that paper"  
He turned her face to him.  
"You can't fool me"  
"I… I… forget it"  
She pushed him away and then rolled to her side. He noticed she was crying because of the constants sobs and deep breaths.  
"Ok"  
John said and then rolled over and slept. Early in the morning, the alarm biped and he got up. He looked at her and saw that she was still sleeping. He picked his things and left, after leaving her a note.  
"I love you, Abby. Goodbye"  
And he left. Hours later, Abby woke up and noticed he wasn't in the bed. She went to the kitchen and saw the note. She opened it and read it and tears fell from her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5:

Abby put on her clothes and rushed to the airport.  
"John!"  
She tried to look for him when she saw a plane taking off.  
"John" – She whispered.

"Boyfriend?"  
Abby jumped and turned.  
"Yeah. You can say so. He… he went to Congo"  
"That's great! I'm going there. Wanna a ride?"  
"Sure. Why not?"  
"Peter"  
"Abby"  
They shake hands.  
"So, why your boyfriend went to Africa?"  
"I don't know. We… we've been fighting lately"  
"I'm sorry"  
"It's ok", Abby looked at the chart with flights, "I'm gonna buy the tickets"

Few hours later Abby was on the plane. She looked through the window and though about him. She thought if he missed her, if he was thinking about her. And a tear fell from her eye.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6:

Abby arrived in Africa and was terrified with what she saw. People injured everywhere and bombs falling down and exploding everything.  
"That's horrible!"  
"First time?"  
She nodded her head.  
"It's so different when you see from the TV. This is so… horrible. People are mean"  
"Yes. But you get used to it in the end"  
They arrive in the clinic and are quickly introduced. John heard Abby's voice, but found it impossible to be her. She wouldn't be brave enough to come here, he thought to himself. They started taking care of patients.

"Abby?"  
She lifted her head.  
"Luka. Hey"  
She walked to him and hugged him.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I… hum… I decided to come and help"  
He smiled.  
"What?"  
"Nothing. It's always good to have help"  
John appeared in the hall and Abby didn't move. She knew he was staring at her. And a bomb fell over the clinic.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7:

The smoke covered the entire place and everyone lied on the floor and began to gasp for air. John crawled in the floor looking for Abby. He found Luka.  
"Where's Abby?"  
"I don't know. What is she doing here?"  
"She… I don't know". Pause. "I need to find Abby"  
He continued looking for her and quickly found her. She was laying on the floor, passed out, and he put his finger on her neck to feel her pulse.  
"Luka, help me here. She has no pulse. Luka!"  
"Ok. Take her to a room"  
John picked Abby in his arms and headed to a room. He put her in the bed and tried to see if she reacted.  
"Abby. Abby. Please answer me. Abby!"  
He began to get desperate by seeing she didn't react.  
"Abby please squeeze my hand. I need to know if everything's ok"  
Tears began to fall as he saw she continued not reacting. He turned and left the room. Luka lifted his head and saw him rubbing his eyes. John looked at him.  
"I can't do it. Can you call it?"  
"She's dead?"  
John agreed with his head as he left the clinic. He made his way to his room and sat in the bed. Then he put his head on his hands and cried.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8:

Luka made his way to the room to take a look on Abby. She was sitting on bed with her hand on her chest, breathing deeply. He was surprised when he saw her.  
"Carter thought you were dead"  
"I know. I'm not"  
"Good. How you feeling?"  
"Good. A little sore, but good"  
"You should tell Carter the truth"

John wiped away the tears and got up. He had to see her one more time before saying goodbye… forever. Abby kept talking with Luka.

"Why? It's good the way it is"  
"Really?"  
"Yes. You think I'll fight for John? Because I won't. He's the one who started, then he'll be the one who comes and fix this"

John stopped outside the room, leaning against the wall. He couldn't believe. He was happy and hurt. Happy because she was ok. And hurt because he heard her saying she wouldn't fight for him. And he began to wonder if she truly loved him as he headed to his room.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9:

"You love him?"  
"Don't ask me that"  
"You care about him?"  
"I… I care as much as I care about you"  
"Don't lie to me"  
"Tell me: you care about Sam?", She noticed he couldn't answer, "See. It's hard to answer"  
"You're afraid of getting hurt. You're afraid of him not giving back what you feel about him with the same intensity you do"  
Abby got pissed.  
"Yeah, I guess. I don't know"  
"Go talk to him"  
"I think I should anyway"  
Abby gave Luka a huge smile as she left the room to go to John's room. Debbie saw Abby getting closer and quickly walked in his room.

"What are you doing here?", He asked as he turned around to see who walked in.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10:

John turned and saw Debbie.  
"What are you doing here, Debbie?"  
"Something I wanted to have done a long time ago", She said as she got closer to him and kissed him.

Abby made her way to her room and locked the door. Debbie dropped John in the bed and got on top of him. She furiously took his shirt off and kissed him again. Abby covered herself with blankets and started to cry. And began to wonder if he really loved her. John was almost giving up when he realized this wouldn't be right. It'd be so… _unfaithful_. He cared a lot about Abby. Abby got up and decided to look for Peter. And quickly found him.  
"Hey"  
"Hey. Listen, hum… are you coming back to Paris?"  
"Yes"  
"Great. I was thinking, could you give me a ride?"  
"Sure"

John pushed Debbie away.  
"I'm sorry. I can't do this"  
"I know. It's ok"  
He left the room and met Luka.  
"I thought you were coming back"  
"To where?"  
"Chicago"  
"No, why?"  
"Abby's coming back"  
"What?"


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11:

"Abby's coming back?"  
"Yes"  
"Where's she, Luka? Is she already gone? Luka, tell me. Luka!"  
"Calm down"  
"You gotta tell me if she's gone!"  
"Carter, calm down"  
John got pissed.  
"You love her?"  
He sighed hard but didn't answer.  
"Do you, Carter?"  
"She drives me crazy. I can't stay away from her. But I don't know if I love her. I don't know"  
"Well, then find out before she goes away. Before she finds someone else and it will be too late"  
Luka left and John thought about what he said.

_He's right. I need to tell her how I feel. And it has to be now._

He went to the airport.  
"Abby! Wait, Abby!"  
But it was too late. The helicopter was already taking off.  
"Abby", He whispered.

She looked through the window for the last time.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12:

Abby looked through the window and saw John looking up. A tear fell from her eye, and from his too.  
"I'm sorry"  
"I love you", Both of them said at the same time, "I love you"

John keeps looking at the place with Abby inside taking off. Gillian approached him.  
"She left?"  
He nodded his head.  
"I'm sorry"  
"Yeah"

He made his way to his room and started packing. Luka walked in.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Packing my things up"  
"What for?"  
"I'm coming back"  
"To Chicago?"  
"Yes. I need to tell Abby what she means to me. I can't let her run away like this"  
Luka put his hand on his friend's shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13:

Luka smiled to his friend.  
"Go"  
"What?"  
"Go and don't let her run away"  
"I will"  
"She loves you"  
"I love her too"  
"That's all that matters"  
John smiled to him and then hugged him.  
"Take care. Don't do anything stupid"  
"Like getting yourself killed"  
"Remember: she loves you, Carter"  
"I love her too"  
John stepped away and remembered he didn't have ways to go after her. It was when he saw Patrick.  
"Hey. Patrick"  
"Oh, hi Dr. John"  
"Listen, could you take me to France? Or at least borrow me a helicopter? I need to go after a person"  
"The black haired nurse?"  
John agreed.  
"Ok. I'll take you"  
"Thank you, Patrick"


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14:

John got in the helicopter and looked through the window. Everyone was reunited to say goodbye to him.  
"Dr. John, are you ready?"  
"Yes"

"Goodbye John"  
"Carter", Luka said, "Don't give up of her. Don't give up of fighting for her. If you really love her don't give up having her back"  
"Don't worry, I won't"  
The helicopter began to take off.  
"I love her Luka. I want to scream to the whole world how much she means to me"  
"You just did"  
One smiled to the other and the helicopter disappeared.

"So… how everything started?"  
"What?"  
"You and the nurse"  
"Oh… I've been drawn to her for two years before finally kissing her. She was my sponsor, I was addicted to Vicodin. And she began to date Luka. And then him and I fenced. And weeks later I kissed her"  
"And how was it?"  
"Well, it was wonderful. The hospital was locked down because of two kids with smallpox. Anyway, I knew since that moment that it was her. It was her who I wanted forever. It was her who I wanted as the mother of my kids. It was her who I wanted as my wife"

A few hours later, they arrived in France. John got out of the helicopter and looked around before starting his search for Abby.


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15:

John turned to thank Patrick for the trip.  
"Thanks for the ride. It meant a lot to me"  
"Don't need to thank me. You know where she is?"  
He bit his lip.  
"I… I have no idea". Pause. "But I'll look for her. I won't give up until I find her. Whatever it takes"  
Patrick put his hand on his friend's shoulder.  
"You're really in love. That is wonderful"  
"I am. I am". Pause. "Now I need to find her. Thanks for your help. Really"  
"Dr. John"  
John turned.  
"Abby is an amazing and unique woman. Don't let her go when you find her"  
"Be sure I won't"  
John smiled and then hailed a cab. Quickly one stopped and he said.  
"Thanks for everything Patrick"  
"Anytime. Don't waste your time. Go after your truly love of your life"  
John smiled again and then got in the cab. He'd look through the entire Paris if he needed to. And through France too. He leaned his head against the window and thought about her.


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16:

Abby got off the car and quickly walked in the hotel.  
"So, are you enjoying Paris?", Peter asked as he put the bags over the bed.  
"Yes, it's beau…", She stopped talking.  
Of course she would think Paris is more beautiful if John were with her. And Peter knew that too.  
"Want to talk a look in the view for the sea?"  
"Sure. Why not?"  
Abby went to the balcony and looked around. Peter followed her and gently ran his hand through her arm and whispered in her ear.  
"Did you like?"  
Abby closed her eyes.  
"Sure. It's a great view"  
Peter turned her to him and put his hand on her belly. Then he ran it up and stopped in her breasts. She trembled as he touched them. Peter then began to lift her t-shirt and slowly touched her lips with his own, leading to a kiss.

John saw something that caught his attention. He looked up and saw Peter trying to take Abby to bed. He opened the door and ran.

Abby suddenly pushed Peter away.  
"I can't. I don't want to"  
John began to run up the stairs. Peter got closer to Abby again.  
"You think he'll mind?"  
Abby was going to answer and she heard knocks on the door.  
"Abby, are you there?"  
"John", She whispered.  
"Peter, open the door"  
Abby felt happy inside.


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17:

"Open the door!"  
"What you want?"  
"I want my girlfriend back!"  
"Ha! That's not going to happen!"

_Girlfriend? _Abby couldn't believe that after everything he still considered her his girlfriend.

"Abby. Abby, talk to me"  
"John"  
John was happy and Abby frightened seeing the look on Peter's face.  
"Your girlfriend is pregnant!"  
"What?"  
"And it's my kid"  
"Bastard! How could you… did you force her to do something she didn't want?"  
"No. She did because she wanted to"  
"Abby, are you pregnant?"

Peter pointed a gun to her head and whispered.  
"If you tell him you're not I'll kill you"  
Abby swallowed hard.  
"Abby?"  
"Y… Yes, John. I am"  
He froze.  
"Is it his?"  
"Yes"  
"Open the door. Please open the door. I need to see her. Open the door"  
He began to get desperate and Peter unlocked the door. John held him by his shirt.  
"You'll pay for it! You'll pay for getting my girlfriend pregnant even she didn't want to. You'll pay!"  
Abby was frightened. She had never seen John like that.


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18:

John kept holding Peter by his shirt. Abby's heart began to beat faster and tears formed in her eyes.  
"Abby. I want to see you. Come here"  
Abby was wearing only a robe, since she had taken shower. John pushed Peter, who fell in the floor, and opened the door. He walked to Abby.

"Did he force you to do something?"  
"No"  
"Really?"  
"Yes"  
"Are you pregnant?"  
"No"  
He sighed with relief.  
"He touched you?"  
Abby looked down. She had avoided contact with his eyes.  
"Abby?", He lifted her chin, "Did he touched you somewhere?"  
Abby lowered her face and looked at her breasts. Tears began to roll over her eyes.  
"Oh God", He touched them slightly, "He touched your breasts?"  
Abby slowly nodded her head. John got angrier.  
"He… he kissed me"  
"I know. I saw it from the streets", He placed his hand on her face, "That's why I came over here"  
She lifted her head and looked at him.  
"You were worried about me?"  
He swallowed hard.  
"Y-Yes"  
"Oh John, I was so scared!"  
She got closer to him and cried in his chest. He put his arms around her and rubbed her back. He was relieved that she was safe with him.


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19:

"Everything's gonna be ok", He said as he caressed her hair, "Nothing's gonna happen"  
She let herself go and step away. He watched her stepping far and far.  
"Go changing. We have to go"  
But she pretended she didn't hear. He had hurt her. She had hurt him. She sat in the bed, back to him, and run her hand over the sheet. Her black hair was prettier than ever. Seeing her that way, only with bathrobe, made him want to touch her. But he was really upset with her. The thought of feeling her soft skin, the thought of gently taking off the white bathrobe off her body and leaving her body naked, the thought of being able to have her under him, the thought of taking her in his arms and kissing her red mouth was taking over him. And, controlled by his feelings, he began to walk towards her. Noticing he was getting closer to her, she got up. They stared at each other for a long moment. Abby's eyes were red from crying. She went to the bathroom and he followed her, but she locked the door.  
"Abby, we need to talk"  
"Do we?"  
"Yes"  
"Well", She slid and sat in the floor back to the door, "We didn't need to talk when you decided to go to Africa without telling me. You planed to break up with me before I even know"  
"I know. I was a completely jerk. I hadn't realized how special you are to me. I'm sorry. You gotta forgive me. I understand you're upset with me. I'm upset with you too. I'll understand if you don't want to forgive me. But all I'm asking is that you open this door and let me see you"  
Abby took a deep breath and wiped away the tears. She stood up and opened the door and faced him.


	20. Chapter 20

Part 20:

Abby opened the door and stared at him.  
"We need to talk. But let's get out of here first"  
Abby changed and they left the hotel. John tried to approach her, but she walked away every time he tried.  
"Please don't. I agreed to come with you. Don't make me regret"  
"Ok", He stopped and she turned to him, "You need to forgive me Abby"  
"Do I?"  
"Yes. I know you love me. You wouldn't have gone to Africa if you didn't"  
Abby got pissed.  
"I told you I needed to give you that paper. If you don't want to believe me, fine"  
She turned to start walking when he held her arm.  
"I believe you"  
He turned her to him and looked deeply in her eyes.  
"I never doubted of you"  
He caressed her face.  
"You need to believe me. I finally realized that I'm nothing without you. I can't live without you. I need you Abby. I need you"  
He continued caressing her face. And then he leaned over and kissed her tenderly.  
"No one will ever take your place in my heart. No one will ever take your place"  
"John…"  
"I need you, Abby. I… love you"  
It was Abby's turn to kiss him in the lips tenderly.


	21. Chapter 21

Part 21:

They pulled apart after several minutes kissing each other passionately.  
"Can you repeat?"  
"What?"  
"What you just said"  
"What? Repeat those three words?"  
She only looked at him, his arms still around her.  
"I love you. I love you. I could repeat over and over again and it would never be the size of my love for you"  
He smiled but she stayed serious.  
"We need to talk"  
"Yeah, I think we do"  
She let herself go of him and started walking.  
"So, what actually happened?"  
He began to follow her.  
"Well, I was hurt. One had hurt the other. And I thought I was acting right by running away. Running away from everything. Running away from problems. Running away from you", His eyes filled with tears, "But then I realized that that wasn't right. It wasn't right to run away instead of staying and trying to work things out. It wasn't fair to me. And it wasn't fair to you. It wasn't fair to us"  
Abby sat in the seat of the park and wiped away the tears that fell down.  
"Then I realized how much I love you. I thought about you all the time. It was when I discovered that no matter what I do and want, my destiny is to be by your side forever"  
Tears of happiness and emotion fell from Abby's eyes and John sat by her side. She rested her head on his shoulder.  
"My life was meaningless after I went to Africa. And I want to have it back. I want you back in my life"


	22. Chapter 22

Part 22:

"I want you back in my life". Pause. He sighed deeply. "I made a mistake. And I understand if you can't forgive me"  
Abby's answer was pressing her lips against his slightly. She pulled back and looked at him.  
"I guess people make mistakes. But, if you really love who made a mistake, you'll forgive eventually, even it's hard"  
"So?"  
"What I'm trying to say is that… no matter how I try to fight, I can't stop loving you. I don't know why, I just can't", She got up, "I shouldn't feel this way. I didn't want to feel this way"  
He got up.  
"Why not?", He ran his hand through her arm.  
"Because you'll leave me alone again. You'll make me be crazy in love with you and when I give up to your teases, you'll go away again and leave me"  
He turned her to him.  
"Look, this won't happen again. I'm not stupid enough to make the same mistake twice"  
"I don't know"  
"But I do. I do know that I love you more than anything. More than any woman I've ever loved. I can't stand staying away from you. I… you got me. And I can't let go of it. Listen, I wouldn't be begging you if I didn't really love you. I never stopped loving you Abby. I can't stop loving you"  
He puts his arms around her waist.  
"I can't stop loving you, Abby"


	23. Chapter 23

Part 23:

"I can't. I'm drawn to you. You catch me by your look and I can't get away from it"  
"Then why you left?"  
"I already told you. And I don't wanna talk about it again"  
"Right"  
She took his arms away from her and started to walk away.  
"Abby", He began to chase her.  
"No!", She turned, "I don't know why I came here. You don't deserve my love! You never truly loved me!"  
She began to walk faster and he had to run to reach her. He held her by the arm.  
"Calm down. I'm trying to apologize"  
"You don't need to"  
"Yes, I do!"  
"Well, then mean it!"  
"Excuse me?"  
"You're not being honest!"  
"I am"  
"You're not!"  
"I don't know what else to do Abby! I swear I don't!"  
"Then do nothing! You don't need to do anything", She ran her hand through her hair, "I guess I should go back to Chicago anyway"  
She headed to the hotel and he stared at her.  
"Abby"  
She pretended she didn't listen and kept walking.  
"Listen to me"  
She pretended she didn't listen again and he sat in the park seat, with his hands on his face, frustrated and angry.


	24. Chapter 24

Part 24:

Abby put her things on the floor of the hotel and went to the balcony. She looked down and saw many happy couples. Her black hair fell in her face and a tear rolled over her cheek.

_People are happy. Why can't I have this? He said he was sorry and I pulled him away. All I do is pulling people away. I can't take it anymore._

John stood. He needed to find her. He couldn't leave things like this. She wouldn't have kissed him if she didn't want to. Her perfume was still on his skin.

Abby sat in the chair and let the tears steam down. She even thought about jumping, life had no sense for her anymore. But she give up by looking down and seeing how high she was.

John saw something that got his attention. He looked up and saw his beloved girl in the balcony of one of the rooms. He went out of the taxi and ran. He came back, paid for the taxi and ran again.

Abby looked at the bottle and took a glass. She looked at the bottle for a long time. She put the glass back on the table and turned to see the view.

John went upstairs running and slowly opened the door. He stared at his wonderful girlfriend, who was admiring the view. He got closer calmly and stopped right behind her.

Abby knew he was there, but didn't turn and didn't even stand. She didn't want to look at him now. She didn't want to deal with him now.

He walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. And they remained in silence for a long time. And neither of them dared to talk to each other.


	25. Chapter 25

Part 25:

Abby stood and John took his hand off her shoulder. She looked at him with a serious face for several minutes before trying to walk in. But he didn't let.  
"Let me pass". Tears began to fall and she started to hit his chest.  
He took her hands and she leaned against his chest and cried.  
"Why you keep doing this to me?", She spoke against his chest.  
He didn't reply, only caressed her hair gently.  
"I can't keep doing this"  
"I know, sweetie"  
She step away from him and looked at him.  
"Until when we're continuing this? Until when we'll keep hurting each other?"  
"Until we're able to be sincere with each other", He slipped his hands to her waist.  
"I want it. Do you?"  
"More than anything"  
She closed her eyes and he leaned over and kissed her intensely.  
"I love you. I love you, Abby. I love you"  
She opened her eyes and looked at him.  
"I love you"  
"I love you too John"  
He kissed her intensely and for a long time again.  
"I'm sorry about how I left"  
"I forgave you a long time ago"  
They smile at each other before kissing another time.  
"I'm so glad you're with me again"  
He picked her in his arms and took her inside. He laid her down on the bed and got on top of her. Then he began to kiss her passionately and intensely for several minutes in the lips.


	26. Chapter 26

Part 26:

John began to kiss Abby more and more passionately. She was willing for more, but he pulled away and got up.  
"What?", She leaned against her elbows.  
He turned to her.  
"You're doing this again"  
"C'mon. I planned something for you", He took her hand.  
"What?"  
"It's a surprise"  
"I told you I hate surprises"  
"But you're gonna love this one", He grabbed her hand and she stood, "Now go get changed"  
She opened the closet and saw a light blue dress.  
"John!", She made a surprised face.  
"Did you like it?"  
His voice was weak because he was away.  
"You're kidding? I loved!"  
He walked in the room and looked at her.  
"Wow!"  
"You liked?"  
"If I liked? I loved! I was never so, so... seeing you with tuxedo and tie never had the effect it's having on me now"  
He smiled.  
"Good to know"  
He brought her closer to him and kissed her passionately.  
"You look wonderful in this dress"  
"Really?"  
"Oh yeah"  
He smiled at her and then kissed her again.


	27. Chapter 27

Part 27:

They continued kissing until he got up.  
"What happened?"  
But she didn't get an answer.  
"John"  
He didn't hear her. Or at least he pretened he didn't. He walked in the balcony. His cell was over the table and it rang. It was from somewhere closer to there.  
"Hello?"  
"Why don't you come inside? It's cold here"  
He turned and saw her on the phone.  
"Come here outside"  
They hung up and she left. Abby was wearing a silk red and short gown and he was wearing only shorts. She leaned over the and looked around.  
"It's a nice view"  
"It is, isn't it?", He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"Yeah"  
"What you wanna do now?", He turned her to him.  
"What you wanna do", She whispered calmly.  
"Are you thinking the same as me?"  
"Well, it depends on what you're thinking"  
"You see that happy couple?"  
Abby turned her head and saw a couple surrounded by their family.  
"Yeah, they probably got married", She looked at him again, "But what does that have to do with this?"  
He didn't say anything, just kept staring at her eyes.  
"What, Jonathan? Why don't you tell me?"  
She let go of him and walked inside. He continued watching the party and she sat in the bed, her back at him.


	28. Chapter 28

Part 28:

Abby put her hands on her face and placed them on her knee. John kept watching the party for a moment and then looked at Abby, who had tears falling from her eyes. He opened the door and slowly got closer to her and sat on the bed.  
"Look, I'm sorry"  
"Oh... are you?", She looked at him, "You weren't sorry when you decided to leave me"  
She stood and walked away from him.  
"Of course I was. I was unfair. But it's still time to fix things"  
He stood and walked towards her and put his hands on her belly.  
"Please don't do this", She got rid of him, "It's always like this, John. I'm sick of it"  
"Hey, I'm trying to fix things between us!"  
"Well, maybe I don't want things to be fixed"  
"Ok"  
"Good"  
"I hate this side of you!"  
"Am I asking for you to like it?", She sighed, "I'm gonna take a walk"  
"I'm gonna make things pretty clear. I won't give you up"  
"Ha! You don't mean that"  
Abby left and slammed the door. John ran to the balcony and saw her on the street and screamed as loud as he could.  
"I love you Abby. I do and I always will"  
She looked up at him.


	29. Chapter 29

Part 29:

"I love you Abby. I do and I always will"  
Abby looked up at him.  
"I love you. More than anything"  
John ran downstairs and ran to her.  
"I know I was a jerk, but you have to forgive me. Cause... I'm nothing without you", He took her hands, "Only good things happened when you were with me. You're everything good in my life"  
"Then why you left?"  
"I was trying to find a reason where there wasn't any. I thought I was doing the right thing, but I wasn't. I'm sorry. Really"  
"I told you you're forgiven. I can't be mad at you"  
He smiled.  
"I'm sorry for all the pain I caused to you"  
"Me too"  
"It won't happen again", They said together, "I promise it won't"  
"You said that a little loud by the way"  
"I just wanted to scream to the world how much I love you"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah", He put his arm around her, "Definitely". Pause. "So, we're cool?"  
"We're more than cool"  
He stopped and pulled her closer to him. He put his arms around her and hugged her. He began to stroke her hair.  
"You don't know how much I missed you"  
She looked at him and quickly they were kissing each other passionately.


	30. Chapter 30

Part 30:

Abby looked at him and quickly they were kissing each other passionately.  
"I'm sorry about the way I left"  
"It's ok"  
"No. It's not ok. I was an idiot"  
"We can start over", She walked to him, "We can go back to Chicago. Susan must be mad at me"  
"Sure"  
They picked their things and left the hotel.  
"I'm gonna miss here", She rested her head on his shoulder.  
"Yeah, me too", He rested his own over hers, "But we can come back when we want"  
"I'm so glad everything is ok"  
"I know. Me too"  
They arrived at the airport.  
"Seems like it's been months I've been here. But it was last week. It was here where everything started"  
He put his arm around her.  
"Yeah. A week ago"  
"You promise you'll never go to Africa?"  
"I do. And this time it's for real"  
"I hope so"  
He looks at her passionately and kisses her for several minutes.  
"C'mon. Let's go back"  
She slept on his lap during the trip back to Chicago. What neither of them knew - and they'd get weeks to discover - is that last night a part of him met a part of her.

The End 


End file.
